Reencontro
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque não importa o tamanho da esperança, basta que ela exista. Shun's POV, continuação de Despedida. Yaoi.


N/A: Esta fanfic é uma continuação de Despedida. E não, eu não acredito que eu escrevi uma continuação. É muita vontade de fazer um POV do Shun. -.-'

Agradecimentos hiper-ultra-mega especiais para LUNA STUART , a única pessoa que comentou Despedida depois de quase 9 meses da fic postada (e, pelo visto, a única que irá comentar). Muito obrigado por suas palavras, viu?

Avisos: Yaoi ( mas sem senas de sexo dessa vez u.u ) e morte.

Here we go!

* * *

><p><span>Reencontro<span>

As coisas mudam.

Por mais que não se admita no início, o tempo passa, dias se acumulando numa contagem cada vez maior e mais desinteressante. Foi assim comigo, e com todo o resto ao meu redor. Não importa o quanto eu tenha tentado esconder, as coisas, as pessoas, o próprio mundo...tudo mudou.

E eu não agüento mais.

Me arrepender é impossível. Como poderia? Eu salvei a Terra, salvei Vestroia. Fiz amigos novos e reencontrei antigos. Eu cresci, amadureci e, me atrevo dizer, fiquei mais forte.

Eu amei...e fui amado.

Porém, há dias em que tudo isso parece não ter a menor importância, se comparado com o que tenho que suportar agora. Porque as coisas mudam. Batalhas acabam. Entes queridos te viram as costas...

Suspiro. Se eu soubesse que tudo iria acabar assim, teria agido da mesma forma?

Quero tanto acreditar que sim. Que, mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento, eu me manteria fiel as minhas decisões. Mas a verdade é que algumas feridas são profundas demais. Elas ferem a alma, e jamais cicatrizam. Posso não ser capaz de me arrepender totalmente, porém, se eu ao menos tivesse conseguido explicar...

Eu ainda consigo ver aquela expressão de desprezo. Aqueles olhos frios me fitando com imenso desgosto. Eu o decepcionei, mais do que qualquer um jamais o fez. Eu traí um de seus princípios mais sagrados, no chão de sua própria casa, achando que ficaria tudo bem. Que ninguém iria descobrir.

Mas ele descobriu. Não só isso, como me encarou mal acabei de me despedir, munido de todo um discurso de palavras ásperas. E eu tentei. Tentei mostrar a verdade sobre o que ele havia visto. Tentei provar que não era apenas o ato 'vil' que ele secretamente testemunhara.

Mas minhas palavras encontraram ouvidos surdos. Eu jamais conseguiria seu perdão.

Foi por isso que me isolei, treinando sozinho na floresta por dias a fio. Que mais eu poderia fazer? Minha mente era um completo caos! Eu precisava focar em algo ou morreria! E, para minha sorte ou não, um portal foi aberto e eu entrei, aceitando de braços abertos qualquer que fosse aquela mudança que era posta em meu caminho.

Sei que não deveria pensar assim, mas nunca fiquei tão feliz por ver Vestroia em perigo. Haviam batalhas! Inimigos! Algo pelo que lutar!

Havia algo além de minha própria dor...

E eu lutei. Usei de tudo que possuía, me unindo a Dan e aos outros, fazendo a diferença mais uma vez. Por um instante, tudo pareceu bem de novo. Mesmo com o vazio em meu coração, eu podia fingir. Deixar minha mente vagar por estratégias afiadas, por vezes suicidas, lutando lado a lado com meu novo parceiro, Ingram.

Mas havia uma falha em meu plano. Uma que eu deveria ter previsto. Porque eu sabia o que me esperava no futuro, sempre soube. E eu, tolo, esqueci que deveria prestar mais atenção, tentando adiar o máximo possível. Eu podia ser capaz de enganar a todos, talvez até a mim mesmo, mas não meu próprio corpo. Nem mesmo anos de treinamento poderiam fazer uma grande diferença.

Quando tudo ficou em paz de novo, eu caí. E não consegui me levantar.

Ainda lembro das faces preocupadas. Do medo que tomou cada um deles. Dan foi o primeiro a ajoelhar ao meu lado, dizendo, talvez mais pra si mesmo que pra mim, que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas eu sabia que não ficaria. Qualquer outro teria uma chance, mas não eu.

Porque agora, sem ter mais pelo que lutar, só havia o vazio em meu peito. Vazio que crescera escondido, tomando tudo, tornando difícil até respirar. Eu não tinha mais um propósito. O que me esperava em casa que não o ódio frio de meu avô, e as lembranças dolorosas de minha única noite de amor? Nada. Não havia mais nada.

Minha mente se fechou, derrotada. Meu corpo, há muito condenado, finalmente desistiu e padeceu. Agora não há mais nada que não ficar deitado aqui, preso neste quarto de hospital, vendo os dias passarem um por um. Não há o que fazer. Nada mudou desde minha mãe e seu fim, e eu seguirei o mesmo caminho, ainda mais jovem do que ela.

No entanto, por mais que eu considere minha vida acabada, ainda há uma pequena esperança. A mesma esperança que forçou minha mente a se manter ocupada por tanto tempo, sussurrando que era melhor assim. Que desse jeito eu não sentiria tanto.

Ainda há um colar em meu pescoço, e um pingente sobre meu coração.

E esta é a última barreira. Laço que me força a ficar aqui, agüentando em silêncio, forçando um sorriso sempre que Dan e os outros vem me visitar. É isso que me faz negar a pergunta nos olhos de Ace, o ato de misericórdia que ele me oferece. Porque o tamanho da esperança não importa, basta que ela exista. Pode ser uma reles faísca, que ainda é mais do que o suficiente.

Tiro meu braço de debaixo das grossas cobertas, odiando vê-lo fraco e trêmulo. O trago para meu peito, dedos insensíveis falhando em achar o caminho até minha pequena esperança.

- Porque não me diz quem é? Nós poderíamos buscá-la para você. – a voz de Ace faz parar minha tentativa, e eu não preciso olhar para saber que ele está encostado na parede, como sempre.

Ace...houveram noites em que eu quis fingir que ele era a minha sombra, bem como ele quis fingir que eu não era vento. Se tivéssemos nos encontrado quando ainda tínhamos nossos próprios corações, o que teria acontecido? Até onde teríamos mudado nossos destinos?

Ace suspira e se aproxima, há muito acostumado com o silêncio que sempre ganha como resposta a esta pergunta. Eu sei que ele só está tentando me deixar mais confortável, me dando o respeito que ele acha que eu mereço depois de tantas batalhas lado a lado. Tudo que ele me oferece é o que espera receber, caso um dia ocupe minha atual posição.

Hn. Acho que todas as sombras são orgulhosas, não importa de que planeta venham, não?

É uma pena, ninguém mais vai entendê-lo. A menos que Mira finalmente perceba, esta sombra vestal continuará sozinha. Eu era seu consolo. Mesmo negando qualquer toque, minha presença parecia ajudar. Não que Ace vá admitir isso.

Não, Ace jamais se perdoaria se admitisse que gosta de meu sofrimento. Que a minha dor faz a dele parecer pequena, suportável. Que me ver no fundo do poço lhe dá esperança de ter tempo, de ainda poder fazer funcionar, não terminar do mesmo modo.

Quem diria? No fim, minha dor serviu para alguma coisa.

A mão dele se aproxima de meu peito, vencendo as cobertas e tocando minha pele. Ele demora um segundo a mais que o necessário, mas nada além, trazendo a luz meu pingente. Eu o seguro com a força que ainda possuo e sorrio fraco.

Nossos olhos se encontram e eu sei que ele espera que eu diga, que enfim responda sua insistente pergunta. Talvez esse seja o último empurrão que ele precise...

Mas eu não vou dizer. Mesmo com a atração brilhando nos olhos dele, eu ainda não consigo simplesmente abrir a boca e falar, admitir que nunca houve uma garota, pra começar. Não. Perder meu avô já foi doloroso o bastante.

- Obrigado. – sussurro, agradecendo não apenas pela ajuda, mas pelo apoio e insistência. O brilho nos olhos dele morre e ele torna a se afastar, saindo do quarto para se recompor. Sorrio fraco, secretamente desejando que ele não volte. Ace tem que seguir com sua vida, mesmo que esta não inclua Mira, ou mesmo a mim.

O pingente em minha mão se torna quente. Por mais tolo que pareça, me alegra saber que ainda posso aquecê-lo. Demora mais, mas ainda é possível. Ainda há esperança.

- Yami... – meus olhos se fecham e as sombras me recebem com carinho.

_-x-_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Muitas coisas já não são mais tão definidas quanto antes, e as horas que gasto dormindo são uma delas. Só sei que vozes me acordam, instigando meus olhos a se abrirem e verem quem estava ao meu lado, mesmo que, no fundo, não seja mais uma surpresa.

- Dan! Fala baixo! – Runo sussurra, ríspida, sua irritação a fazendo esquecer o quanto gostava do moreno, bem como seu próprio tom de voz.

- Pessoal, assim vocês vão acordar o Shun! – Julie bem que tenta acalmar os ânimos, embora não queira se meter no meio do casal. Sorrio. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Tarde demais. – Ace corta a discussão com eficiência, seu tom frio calando a todos. Um instante é gasto para compreender o significado de suas palavras e logo todos os olhares estão sobre mim.

Me forço a sentar e manter o sorriso, mesmo cansado. Porém, ao invés de me sorrirem de volta e perguntarem como estou, meus amigos apenas correm os olhos por meu corpo, parando no...meu...peito?

K'so!

Se eu ainda fosse o ninja que todos eles conheceram, teria conseguido esconder, tão rápido que todos duvidariam que havia algo a ser escondido, pra começar. Mas aquela força morrera há muito tempo. Não, só o que eu podia fazer agora era baixar os olhos e contemplar, incrédulo, a esperança antes protegida por minha mão.

- Então esse é o pingente? Nossa! Eu nunca tinha visto! – Julie está ao meu lado num instante, praticamente enterrando o rosto em meu peito. Logo Runo e Mira se aproximam também, e eu aposto que minhas faces pálidas ganhariam alguma cor caso esta fosse uma visita como tantas outras.

Mas esta não era uma visita comum. Meus amigos de sempre não eram importantes. Não hoje.

O que fez meu coração parar e meus olhos desviarem foi ver Alice se aproximando, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Será que ela reconheceu o colar? Será...que aquele último momento acabou sendo dela?

Os próximos minutos se passaram em silêncio. Ou talvez eu só estivesse atordoado demais para ouvir o que me diziam. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, era desconfortável. Eu nunca considerei forçar Alice a nada. São sombras diferentes e independentes, e uma jamais substituirá a outra. Ainda assim, se eu explicasse a ela...se eu exigisse, ou mesmo implorasse para falar com seu antigo alter-ego...

Valeria a pena arriscar meu segredo, e minhas amizades?

A resposta era óbvia demais. Respirei fundo, juntando as poucas forças que ainda possuía, e encarei a antiga guerreira Darkus. Meus lábios secos se partiram e, por um momento, não havia mais ninguém no quarto, que não eu e ela.

Mas não para Alice. Para ela, por mais que aquele momento fosse misterioso e inesperado, nunca seria derradeiro e definitivo. Quando o horário de visitas acabasse, ela sairia por aquela porta junto com Dan e os outros, junto até mesmo de Ace, e não olharia para trás. Nenhum deles o faria.

Por isso, enquanto eu pensava em como começar, Alice foi mais rápida:

- Pessoal, será que eu posso falar com o Shun a sós?

- Hã? Mas porque, Alice?

- É algo importante, Dan. Por favor. – ela se curva, enfatizando seu pedido, e devo confessar que o gesto me incomoda pela primeira vez.

Sem ter o que argumentar, a maioria, provavelmente, com medo de magoar a nossa mais frágil e educada amiga, os guerreiros partem, deixando apenas aqueles olhos castanhos me encarando.

- Posso? – a pergunta ecoa hesitante, e com uma timidez que eu nunca ouvira naquela voz até então. Sem palavras, balanço a cabeça de leve, deixando que se aproximasse quase tanto quanto Julie fizera instantes atrás.

Acho que tantas batalhas me deixaram paranóico, porque observo cada movimento como um falcão. Eu sei que não estou em condições de reagir, mas meu corpo tenciona, fingindo-se pronto. E ela também percebe isso. De alguma forma, que prefiro não descobrir, Alice sabe que meu estado não é importante. Não com relação a isto.

Eu não me importaria com as conseqüências.

Dedos finos roçam meu pescoço, preferindo erguer a corrente prateada a tocar no pingente. O toque é tão parecido que quase me faz fechar os olhos e suspirar. Mas falta a força por trás da delicadeza, e é justamente este detalhe que faz meu peito doer mais. Me forço a respirar fundo mais uma vez, não querendo meus olhos embaçados agora.

No entanto, o que eu julgava que seria uma longa tortura, não durou mais que um instante. Alice não precisou de muito tempo para admirar minha esperança.

- Então foi para você que ele deu.

- Isso te incomoda? – confesso que temo um pouco a resposta. A rejeição de meu avô fora um golpe cruel. Não sabia se poderia suportar de novo.

- Não exatamente. – ela responde, enigmática como sempre parece ser, ao menos, para aqueles que prestam atenção – Eu só não consigo entender porque. Não foi ...doloroso para você?

A insegurança parece preencher todo o quarto em um instante, forçando minha mente a funcionar. Claro, se apaixonar por alguém fadado a desaparecer, principalmente se for para consumar o sentimento na véspera de seu 'desaparecimento', é algo muito doloroso, praticamente suicida. Entretanto, algo naquela situação me incomodava. Por algum motivo, talvez até o bom e velho instinto, Alice não parecia se referir apenas a minha perda emocional.

Incomodada com meu silêncio, os olhos castanhos desviam dos meus. Porém, somente quando suas faces claras se tornam vermelhas e suas mãos se contorcem num conhecido sinal de nervosismo é que finalmente entendi.

Porque o corpo sempre fora de Alice. Eu podia amar um ser totalmente diferente, mas nem todos os meus sentimentos juntos seriam capazes de lhe tornar realmente sólido. Não. O corpo...as MARCAS...era tudo Alice.

- Não é o que está pensando. – é a patética resposta que consigo dar, depois de finalmente reencontrar minha voz. Droga! Eu devia ter lembrado! Devia ter tido mais consideração! Agora ela provavelmente acha que lutamos, ou que tudo não passou de algo vulgar e...e...

Fecho os olhos com força, todo o discurso de meu antes querido avô ecoando de novo em meus ouvidos. Porque ninguém consegue entender?

- Shun? Shun, me desculpe! Eu não queria te fazer lembrar...

- Lembrar o que? – não percebo quando abro os olhos, ou mesmo a força em minha voz. Sequer percebo que cravo as unhas nos lençóis, ameaçando rasgá-los tamanho o poder de minha recém-desperta raiva. Passado e presente se chocam em minha mente, e meu mundo embaça – O que você ACHA que ele fez comigo, Alice? Acha que ele me amarrou, e eu só pude me defender com meus dentes? Que, mesmo quando me soltei, só o que pude fazer foi arranhá-lo? Que minha patética resistência só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais, até ele perder a paciência e me estuprar no chão do dojô?

- Não! – o grito dela corta meu rompante. Seus olhos se fecham e ela balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se assim pudesse expulsar todas as imagens que minhas últimas palavras devem ter criado em sua mente – Ele não pode! Por favor! Me diga que o Mascarado não foi tão cruel a ponto...

- Não. – meu peito dói, ferido tanto pelas palavras dela quanto pelas minhas próprias, e o esforço que tive de fazer para gritá-las. Mas agora que meu segredo não pode mais permanecer assim, não posso mais suportar ele ser nomeado daquela forma – Ele pode ser só uma máscara pra você...mas as marcas, tudo que seu corpo sentiu foi prazer e... amor. Não se atreva a dizer ...outra coisa...

Meu corpo amolece, a implacável gravidade o condenando de volta aos lençóis brancos e fechando meus olhos. A força que me manteve até então se apaga e, por um instante, posso jurar que meu coração fez o mesmo.

Seria agora? O tão esperado fim, pronto para me envolver com as sombras mais profundas?

Estariam estas mesmas sombras envolvendo a minha, desde aquele fatídico dia?

Um sorriso tenta chegar até meus lábios, mesmo que Alice ainda esteja no quarto. Que mal há em ela saber que estou feliz em partir? Que ela se culpe o quanto quiser, se acha que deve. Não quero me preocupar com os outros agora. Estou cansado. Cansado de defender meus amigos, cansado de pensar e lutar por eles. Agora, eu só quero...

Algo quente parece surgir do nada, envolvendo meu corpo fraco, impedindo que ele volte a deitar. Minha mente não consegue registrar nada. O que está acontecendo? Eu estava caindo, não estava?

Somente quando dedos ásperos recolhem minhas despercebidas lágrimas é que consigo reconhecer o toque. A delicadeza...a força...

- Ya...mi... – não lembro de já ter ouvido minha voz tão fraca, mas agora não era hora para isso. Forço meus olhos a se abrirem, vendo o mundo ainda um pouco embaçado, porém nítido o suficiente para que me permita distinguir o ser que me abraça, me amparando no peito como a mais preciosa e frágil jóia.

Os lábios finos me sorriem triste. Os braços que me envolvem me trazem ainda mais pra perto. Por trás da máscara, eu sei que há um par de olhos azuis fixos nos meus.

- Veio até aqui... para não dizer nada? – provoco, piscando na esperança de clarear minha visão. Tanto tempo...

- Você que me chamou desta vez. – sua voz é suave e calma, e eu suspiro baixinho, satisfeito. Eu sei que ele está triste. Que, diferente de todos os outros, exceto Ace, ele sabe o destino reservado pra mim. Sabe e aceita.

Não há mais nada que possa ser feito.

- Se eu soubesse...que seria tão... fácil... – me forço a dizer, mesmo sabendo que não era. Meu peito dói, cansado de respirar – Veio me... buscar?

- Quer mesmo ir comigo? – dedos ásperos voltam ao meu rosto, desta vez em carícia. Mas eles estremecem, hesitantes de seguir pelo caminho conhecido, agora marcado por ossos e outros tantos sinais de fraqueza. Muito se perdeu. O imponente ninja Ventus não existe mais.

Será que eu sou o bastante?

- Quer que eu... vá? – minha vista começa a escurecer, ameaçando levar embora a imagem que antes só habitava meus sonhos. Eu deveria parar de falar, parar de forçar meu corpo e descansar. Eu deveria evitar e não acelerar meu fim...

Por outro lado, eu também não deveria ter me apaixonado por uma sombra.

- Eu não sei para onde você tem que ir. – há tanta insegurança, tanto medo. Depois do que me pareceu o mais eterno dos invernos, meu peito se aquece e eu sorrio, feliz com a pequena frase. Tanto tempo, ele ainda se preocupa em me ferir. Ainda me oferece uma saída, uma luz.

Mas eu não quero luz. Nunca quis.

Porque, no fim, não é a brilhante luz que te conforta, mas o protetor manto da escuridão. Minha escuridão. Minha sombra.

Meu Yami...

Eu não sei se consegui dizer, ou se nossa sintonia permaneceu intacta mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Só sei que no segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam nos meus, reascendendo uma vida que eu sequer sabia que ainda tinha, seu carinho afagando minha alma, cobrindo ferimentos antigos e profundos.

Naquele instante, tudo pareceu certo. Até mesmo a dor que nós dois sentimos até então se tornou justificada, necessária. Foi por suportá-la que nos tornamos tão próximos, mantendo o enlace que se formara no telhado, tanto tempo atrás. Não havia mais vazio, apenas o completo nos guiaria dali em diante.

Mas ainda havia uma última coisa a ser feita. Eu soube disso assim que o beijo chegou ao fim, forçando os meus olhos cansados a ver os dele.

Mãos ásperas seguraram as minhas, sequer notando meus próprios calos, tão iguais, se não maiores. Logo eu forçava meus braços trêmulos em posição, segurando a máscara.

Vendo por esse ângulo tudo parecia tão simples...E porque não seria? Não tínhamos mais nada a perder. Era conformismo demais receber o fim de braços abertos?

Prendi a respiração, forçando o que sobrara dos músculos a trabalharem. Uma pontada de dor cortou meu peito, mas a sufoquei com meus lábios cerrados. Dor era passageira. Isto...

...isto era eterno...

_-x-_

Os guerreiros aguardavam ansiosos na porta do quarto. Ace se mantinha encostado a parede, braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Quem passasse pelo Vestal diria que não se importava, mas não se passava sequer um minuto inteiro para que um dos olhos negros se abrisse, numa tímida espiadela a porta branca. Julie, Mira e Runo se mantinham juntas, prontas para suportar uma a outra, a última do trio já cansada de tentar confortar o namorado e falhar. Por fim, sendo o garoto energético que sempre fora, Dan andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado com seu melhor amigo. A verdade é que culpava-se. Ele, melhor que ninguém, deveria saber da saúde de Shun. Raios! Vira a mãe dele morrer da mesma forma anos atrás! Como pudera ser tão cego?

O som da porta se abrindo atraiu todos os olhares. Entretanto, embora surpresa estivesse impressa em todos os rostos, as razões eram bem diferentes.

- Você? – Runo exclamou, não conseguindo acreditar no que via.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? –Dan se adiantou, não se deixando enganar pela mudança. Todo o resto ainda estava no lugar então não tinha como não reconhecer aquele cara.

Um sorriso cínico torceu os lábios finos levemente.

- Não se preocupe, já estamos de saída.

- Hey, como assim 'estamos'? – Julie se manifestou, odiando a sensação de que caíra numa armadilha. Mira também se preparou, não gostado do tom de voz deste estranho, tampouco do efeito que ele parecia possuir em seus amigos.

Contudo, mal a última palavra deixou a boca da morena e todo o mundo pareceu silenciar novamente, experimentando pela segunda vez o total e completo choque. Porque alguém surgira ao lado da figura conhecida. Uma figura mais conhecida ainda, mas que há tempos não exibia tamanho brilho.

- Então era ele? – Ace fechou os olhos por um instante, um pequeno e enigmático sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Não expressava raiva nem surpresa em sua voz. Não era tolo como os outros para ficar se enganando. Sabia muito bem que só havia um motivo para o guerreiro moribundo agora aparecer diante de si, imponente e forte como no dia que se conheceram.

- Como assim? Que raios está acontecendo aqui? – Dan gritou, dando voz a confusão de todos os restantes.

Shun sorriu, encostando a cabeça no ombro de sua companhia e lá ficando, mesmo depois que braços lhe envolveram possessivamente. Seus olhos castanhos fixaram cada um dos presentes por um instante, parando por fim no guerreiro Vestal. Depois, simplesmente começou a andar, sua companhia jamais desfazendo o abraço.

Ace moveu o braço, bem a tempo de pegar o que quer que havia sido atirado na sua direção. Abriu a mão, intrigado, vendo um colar com um pingente, numa forma intrincada e desconhecida, mas extremamente familiar.

- Obrigado. – o moreno sussurrou, tão leve quanto a brisa, não parando em momento algum. Continuou seguindo, lado a lado com seu amado, saindo de vista após a curva no fim do corredor.

Um silêncio estranho envolveu os jovens.

- Ei, espera aí! Shun! – Dan pareceu acordar primeiro, a mente ignorando as perguntas e deixando que o corpo agisse. Porém, nem mesmo ele conseguiu dar dois passos antes que a porta do quarto fosse aberta mais uma vez, lhe parando junto com a voz de Runo:

- Alice! O que foi?

Mas a ruiva não conseguia mais ouvir ou mesmo ver. Não, só o que a antiga guardiã Darkus conseguiu fazer foi dar alguns passos trêmulos, na vã tentativa de deixar para trás o que vira. Mas era tarde demais. Não era mais possível se afastar ou esquecer. Dando-se conta disso, o corpo finalmente cedeu, condenando a garota a cair de joelhos no meio do corredor, lágrimas fluindo livremente. Seus amigos logo a rodearam, porém, nada poderia ser feito. Ela apenas ficou ali, parada como uma boneca, a antiga máscara aos seus pés.

Qualquer que fosse a próxima palavra a ser dita, foi morta pelo estridente e contínuo som que ecoou, perdendo-se entre as brancas paredes do hospital...


End file.
